


You Piss Me Off

by ImmortalBeing



Category: Durarara!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalBeing/pseuds/ImmortalBeing
Summary: Shizuo's pov of his meeting with Izaya and why the other pissed him off so much.





	You Piss Me Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote on my wattpad a while ago that I've slightly edited and am now posting here uwu

The fire of frustration was still a coil in Shizuo's stomach, buzzing through his veins as he finally stopped the act of violence he had previously been engaged in. He hated that violence, would gladly avoid it if he could but everyone just seemed to always piss him off. He wished they would all just leave him to live the peaceful life that his name hinted at - tautingly now that it seemed he would never get the peaceful life he wanted. 

He took a deep breath to get rid of the now faint buzz of adrenaline that always came with his violent rampages when he heard it: clapping. Someone was clapping? 

He turned, gaze sweeping across the field, over the bodies of the people who had envoked his wrath until he saw two people standing at the edge of the field. One of whom he recoginized as the to-be-doctor who had befriended him and put up with his temper and another that he had never seen before. 

It was this other - strangly attrative in a way that he startlingly couldn't place - man that had made the sound that pulled him from his angry frienzied thoughts. 

He was vaugely aware that his friend was introducing the man - Izaya Orihara - but he was hardly focused on that. He was too busy thinking about the clapping and the feelings that it caused. 

Here he was, surrounded by countless unconcious bodies and a goal post that he had thrown - a true show of the violence that he hated - and this guy, Izaya, was clapping? It confused Shizuo to have someone clap at the display of the very thing that he hated. Usually people would be running in fear - save for Shinra who was more fascinated than anything and Tom who was one of the only people who could calm him - but Izaya was clapping. 

He wasn't paying attention to the words being spoken at all now, gaze locked on Izaya and that smirk of his as he tried to process what he was feeling. Sure, he knew he was confused because of the positive reaction to the thing he hated so much that it caused inklings of that hate to seep into his view of himself but...there was something else. 

It made him glad at there was someone else that wasn't afraid of him, that seemed to enjoy or be pleased by his violence. It made him glad but at the same time it made him mad; no one should be condoning violence like the kind he had just exhibitied. 

This thought only confused him further. He thought it ridiculous and absurb that someone would not only condone violence but clap in reaction to it. At the same time, however, it made him happy. Here was someone who had seen his strength and wasn't scared. Here was someone who was seemingly glad about his strength. Someone that didn't even know him enjoyed that part of him he hated and that made him oh so glad. 

But why? Why was he glad? And why didn't glad seem to encompass the emotion he was feeling? 

He had felt glad before but this was different, just slightly so. It was a feeling in his chest as well as one in his stomach, of butterflies and of a heart beating faster as it normally did when he was angry. 

That only confused him more. He felt happy and angry at the same time? Was that even possible? 

He was so damn confused. 

And everytime he was confused, every time he didn't understand something he got angry. Unbeknownst to him, later in life he would even put this into words. _"When I lose it, it's cause things make no sense."_

He was unaware of this at the time. Unaware of how he really felt. Unaware that the feeling he felt under the confusion and the gladness that served to one confuse him further was love, not anger. 

He misinterperated this as anger from his confusion at his fluttering heart and so, "You piss me off." He said, startling both men. 

And thus he begun a seemingly endless chase, a game of cat and mouse in which the man Shizuo had fallen for was the mouse and he the cat.


End file.
